Amalthea
" To quote Hamlet Act 3, Scene 3 and Line 87, No." Amalthea is a pure blood Vampire, ex-assassin from the Lust demon, Lilith's syndicate. Having no real proper reason to align herself with the group other than: It looked like something to do than be an utter tool. Appearance Personality History Vague thoughts of her life in the centuries as they have passed in a slow secession of somber days and peaceful nights, fast moving images and vivid colours where the pictures are quiet shapes. Of normal and within the last begotten century – or so she would think it would be the last century or so, but she had already stopped counting. This would have been concerning lest she didn't remember the important things; feeling the familiar tug of it all. Amalthea was born to well-off pure-blooded parents on the Ionian Islands of Greece, where the Caspian Sea; everlasting shining cerulean and crisp in sight was melodious against the nighttime sand and the standing of politics was as it has always been. Old men screaming at one another as they gathered in a place. The days of her childhood filled with the faint scent of salt and slumbering under a large, warm canopy and the nights spent exploring as a child should have; by the sea and companion at hand. A short raven haired child, bangs cut symmetrically over her eyebrows and the back left expanded down her back and over her shoulder, and a sundress albeit worn at night without shoes, would soon come to be something worn less and less often as the years went by. A girl of little words and no necessary reason to be this way, the means of observing and acting when she saw it fit was the way she liked, and a way that would stick through the years. Childhood was something of a peaceful, blissful moments that laid in the back of her head. Not long after of coming into her teenage years, wars started and wars not so nearby ended. Pulchritudinous and vibrancy blooming, grand and eloquent. This was seen by all and gained by none,little old enough to understand the way of how the ways of the world worked and mended itself, her father known in the vampire council, amiable and well enjoyed within the very pressing matters handled with guidance of his words. To the humans, however, he and her mother were not so enjoyed; as humans are with the unknown—unwelcoming and well, into believing themselves as the superior race. The rules of the ancients preserved, they remained within the shadows of night and well blended in the light of days. The feeling was moot, and something she followed with obedience. There were always means around such rules and she had her ways of finding that loop. Not soon after, she left for the thralls of schooling away from home and eyes for the career that would revere her beauty counted in the ways of crimson. At the start of the Apocalypse, Amalthea was on no side for the moments she was in it. Only a simple mercenary who killed for the highest bidder and the holder of the most power that being a politician’s daughter didn’t offer. It was an easy enough job to do, use what her bloodline offered her, what training had given her and push the limits of what she could do to get the job done. Using her body, if the job called for it, which only half of them did such commitment. Of course with those thing, required being a black-widow; an easy role for her. Taking blood as necessary and quickly only aiding in the demons killing off the mortal plane. It was only then, when she joined Lilith's syndicate did her full destructive tendencies were placed to full potential. Like most of her kind, she bent a knee to the Lust demon in loyalty at the promises of power and respect were thrown to her feet. Role in Plot Formation Arc: Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat Abilities: Non-Combat Abilities: X-Factors: Weaknesses Holy Objects: As they don't burn her, or anything dramatic. Being near any kind of relics baring religious origin does produce a nasty headache as an immediate effect. Direct Sunlight: As it doesn't do any physical harm to her. Unlike it is told in most books, she doesn't burn or combust immediately into flames once exposed to it's rays. It does, however, weakened her abilities. Anything naturally stronger and acute is cut to about half of its efficiency. Magic casting takes more energy than it normally would, despite the amounts training in it. As the same goes for parrying, blinking ( teleporting in and out of places ), and the lack in the category of innate and trained abilities from her race. Blood Depravity: ( Over the period of a week ) The first three days of lacking blood, Amalthea's steps with probably be off and coordination will become less than they should be an assassin type. But the effects are small; drowsy, slightly more irritable than usual, direct sunlight causes her to lower her hat more so over her eyes. Five days to a week is where the instinct should start kicking it, lethargic but in the presence of blood, no matter the species. Eyes are brighter and posture changes. Her walk becomes smoother, and quieter. Resistance would be low should any be bleeding around her. Hours after the week period hits it mark, impulse will kick in and the normal inhibitors will be thrown out of the window to get what her body needs to remain at pique condition. Will attack anyone nearby, teammate or not. Physical restraints only last so long before tactics are changed.Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Hero Category:Player Character Category:Order of Extraordinary Beings Category:Immortal Category:Lust Syndicate